


Make It Up To Me

by lullows



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Fingering, Grinding, Lesbian Sex, No use of y/n, Sapphic, Smut, Voyeurism, anakin is there but he's not a big part at all, before all the porn it's so sapphic, bisexual reader, eating pussy, lesbian reader, technically cheating at first, yall know that picture of the girl sitting on the other girl and doing her makeup?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullows/pseuds/lullows
Summary: Your mission is to protect your friend Padme from her latest threat. But what happens when you both get drunk at a thank-you dinner and share her bed? And what happens when Anakin catches you with his girlfriend?
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Padmé Amidala/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	Make It Up To Me

**Author's Note:**

> this was unintentionally so sapphic until the sex lol it's just so easy to get caught up in saying girls are beautiful 
> 
> ok i DO NOT support cheating in any way at all in real life and i'm not saying padme would cheat, she's just drunk and shit happens (but in real life it's still not okay lmao) 
> 
> i've only proofread this once so if there's any mistakes lemme know!
> 
> also anakin is barely part of this srry lol just to warn you it's not about him at all
> 
> hope you enjoy!!

Your excitement couldn't be contained, not even dulled by the long trip through space from Jedi headquarters to Naboo. With each moment you knew you were coming closer to your assignment, to Padme. You hadn't seen her in ages, and you missed the girl you had become such good friends with. Though you knew this visit you'd have to constantly be on your guard you would find a way to enjoy your time with her.

You thought back a few hours to when you were briefed about your new mission. 

“You'll be sent to Naboo to make sure Senator Amidala stays safe while we investigate the attacks on her again.” Windu explained. You saw Anakin startle a little from across the room and turn to the Master Jedi, mouth agape.

“Could I not be assigned, Master Windu?” He questioned. “It was my job last time.”

“And last time she ended up on Genosis chained to a column to be executed. No, I think we'll let another jedi handle it.”

“But-” Anakin interjected, only to be silenced by a look that said the discussion was over. You could feel the tension and anger rising in the room, coming from Anakin until he stormed off. You glanced back at Windu who sighed and continued your briefing. 

You could understand why Anakin was upset, neither of you had seen Padme recently as she had been traveling and you had both been stuck on Coruscant. He was friends with her just as you were, and she was an easy person to miss. Her presence lit you up, sometimes in ways you weren't ready to admit to yourself. 

You counted yourself lucky to be the one chosen for this mission. You were lost in thoughts of her until suddenly you were landing, and you ran out to greet her. 

“Padme! It's so good to see you! How are you?” Her arms opened and you flew into them, hugging her as she hugged you back, giggling.

“Well, I've been better, namely when there's not some psycho out there with a political agenda that includes murdering me. But I'm so much better now that you're here!” She exclaimed, squeezing you as you laughed into each other. 

“Yeah, this happens way too often to you. But don't worry, I've got your back.” You were holding her at arm's length now, locking eyes with her as you promised to keep her safe. You melted at the sight of each other. 

Reunion over, she led you inside the palace to introduce you to her successor, the new queen, before leading you to her room. 

You marveled at the extravagance, the details painted along the walls and carved into the towering wood bed frame. Her bed was huge, lavish and plush with what looked like the softest pillows and sheets possible, matching a couch placed in the room. Fabric draped across the ceiling, especially above the bed. The room was incredibly beautiful.

Padme must have heard your soft gasp and read your face, and she flushed a little.

“It is beautiful, isn't it? I didn't decorate it myself but I appreciate the people who did.”

“It beats my room at Jedi Headquarters, that's for sure.” It was true, your bedroom was simple, lightly furnished with not much more than a bed and storage. You didn't need much, you were mostly only in it to sleep. 

She laughed, making your chest constrict and you couldn't stop a beaming smile. You loved her laugh. 

“Anyways, there's a dinner tonight, in your honor. It will be very low profile so no one dangerous knows I'm back here on Naboo, but I wanted to show some appreciation. Would you like to help each other get ready?” She was looking at you with those wide eyes, biting her lips slightly as she waited for your answer. Of course you said yes. 

“Great! Makeup first!” With no hesitation Padme grabbed your wrist to pull you over to sit on her bed, both of you buzzing with excitement. 

She dragged over a trunk, opening it to reveal all sorts of products, most of them incredibly luxurious looking. You watched her and her concentrated face select a few items and lay them on the bed next to you. Then before you knew it, you were face to face and she had climbed up so her knees were on either side of your legs. She had to hike her dress up a bit to allow it. Your eyes lingered on her smooth skin for a little too long, before being snapped out of it by the gentle touch of her hand on your face, tilting it up by your chin.

You stared up at her, eyes roaming her face as she assessed yours. You distinctly saw her eyes soften and pupils dilate, and it had butterflies fluttering in your stomach. 

“Your skin is beautiful, I won't do any touch ups. For now I just want to add some blush!” She grabbed a gold compact, opening it and dipping a big fluffy looking brush into it. You smiled as she brought it to your face, and she applied it to your cheeks, smiling back. You both giggled as she brought the brush over your nose and booped the tip of it. Next up was a stunning highlighter swept over your cheekbones and the inner corner of your eye. 

You were in the middle of admiring her freckles when she suddenly pushed you over, having you lie on your back as she leaned over you. Her weight was pressed into your lap as she supported the rest of herself with an arm next to your neck. 

“Hold still and close your eyes.” Padme whispered. You obeyed. 

For a split second you imagined she would kiss you, you even felt her breath on your cheek. However that thought was shattered as you felt a tiny brush sweep over your lash line, and you were brought back to reality. You pushed that thought and your feelings back to the very depths of your mind, knowing it couldn't happen. You were here to protect her, and she couldn't possibly feel the same way for you. 

You held as still as you could as she applied a smoked out wing and had you open your eyes for mascara. 

“How do I look?” You asked from beneath her. Her chest hitched as she answered.

“Gorgeous. As always.” Padme shook her head lightly, as if she was clearing it. “W-Wait, I forgot lipstick.” 

After grabbing the shade she had picked out for you earlier, she leaned back over you, holding your chin gently as she instructed you to part your lips a little. 

She was concentrated, tongue poking out from her mouth slightly as she swiped the lipstick and made sure to keep the edges clean looking. Finally, she pulled back, assessing her work. 

Padme smiled, excitedly handing you a small mirror to see yourself.

“Oh, wow, Padme! This is stunning!” You praised her, loving how she reacted and smiled harder. 

“It looks good because it's on you, I don't think I could make you look bad even if I tried. Anyway, I would have you do mine but clearly I already have makeup on. Can you help me pick a dress, though?” She pleaded. 

“Of course!” 

The two of you rushed to her closet, and you chose a flowy, gold-ish dress with an intricate bodice and billowy long sleeves for her. For a split second as she held the garment in her hands, she looked a little guilty, and there was a look in her eye like she was thinking of another time and place, maybe another person. But she quickly snapped out of it and exclaimed how lovely your choice was. 

For you, she picked out a colorful, yellow to purple ombré dress with a high neck and sleeves from the elbow down. It felt cute wearing her clothes. You realized how grateful you were that you were able to feel close with Padme again with no awkward adjustment period. It was like you'd never been apart. 

She helped you into your outfit first, adorning your wrists with bracelets afterwards. You had to strip to get into it, but you felt so comfortable around Padme you barely spared it a thought. Though you had to keep your mind from wandering a little, not that you would ever acknowledge it. 

This became harder as she stripped, and your gaze travelled over her body, admiring her grace and curves. She somehow made undressing look so elegant. 

You helped her slip the loose under dress over her head, before helping her into the bodice and lacing it up in the back. When you were finished you absentmindedly trailed the backs of your fingers over her upper back, lost in thought of how soft her skin was.

She didn't pull away, only breathed a little heavier. It took a few moments but eventually you came back and jerked away like she had burned you. You apologized quickly, smoothing out your skirt with your hands nervously as she turned around. 

“It's okay, let's head to the dinner.” With a weak smile she held her arm out for you to take, and you walked arm in arm to a huge dining hall. By the time you got there you were talking like nothing had happened. Because nothing did, you told yourself. You just helped her get dressed. You didn't feel a spark, or butterflies, or anything. You didn't crave the feeling of her skin more and more each passing second- no, of course not. 

Dinner was uneventful. Pleasant, at best, with minimal guests to keep it low key. Your favorite part was catching up with Padme. Though often your conversation had to be formal, you didn't mind. Being around her in any scenario was amazing, intoxicating even. You watched her sip her expensive champagne and again felt grateful for her. 

Drinking was definitely not frowned upon on this planet, and you found yourself offered a new glass almost immediately after you had finished one. You said no at first, taking your job as her bodyguard seriously. However, when Padme herself insisted, you couldn't say no to her. One extra drink became two, which became three, until you didn't know how much you'd had but you knew the world didn't normally move around you like it was now. Your head spun and when you reached for your glass you found it much harder to get your hand to it than it should be. You ended up knocking it over.

You knew everyone else at the table was just as drunk as you by the explosion of boisterous laughter, and you turned your gaze to Padme when you heard a snort. 

Even while she was laughing so unhinged, so loud and so uncontrolled, you were in awe of her. Your eyes practically sparkled at the sight of her, truly being herself and looking so gorgeous doing it. Her smile was so wide, her eyes shut as she was shaking from her howling laughter. 

She had never looked more beautiful to you. 

When everyone had mostly calmed down, Padme pushed her chair back with a screech and declared that it was time for you and her to retire for the night. You couldn't agree more.

You stumbled through the halls, clinging to Padme as she did you, giggling the whole way. Eventually you made it to her door, and you leaned on it as she twisted the handle to open it. You fell as the door opened, getting pulled up by her as she snorted some more. It was adorable really. 

When the door finally got shut, she stepped her way over to one of the giant columns of her bed frame, leaning on it with her back facing you.

“You have got to get me out of this dress! And this makeup!” She slurred. You obliged, of course, walking behind her and unlacing her bodice as gently as you could. Which was not very gentle in your state. She let her dress fall to the floor and she stepped over it to get to you, and your outfit joined hers on the floor. You were both completely naked now. 

In a clumsy, uncoordinated process you managed to take each other's makeup off and throw your jewelry to some corner of the room. You didn't care much about anything besides getting comfortable.

“Where is my room Senator?” You asked, slurring your words and unsure why you even called her Senator. 

“You're staying here! With me! In my bed, cause it's huge and that's how you can protect me best. Besides, you're naked! You can't go out there.” She shrieked. She pulled you by the wrist to her bed much like she had earlier that day and you both slipped under the covers, clinging to each other without a second thought. She was warm as she cuddled to your body. You had a sudden thought, realizing you would be pretty bad at keeping her safe if someone came for her now, with you drunk like this. 

But every thought was stripped away as she nudged in closer, bringing her mouth up close to your neck, gripping onto you tighter. She stayed there, eyes closed and just breathing, for a long time. 

You shivered when she finally spoke into your neck. “You looked so pretty today.” 

Shifting to lay on your side, you brought your face to hers so your noses were touching, breath ghosting each other's lips. 

“You always look pretty.” You admitted, bringing your hand to her bare waist. You were hyper aware of the lack of clothes between the two of you, and just how good it felt to hold her like this. “And so sexy.” 

The words slipped out without your permission, unable to be taken back now. Padme’s eyes widened as she drew a shuddering breath. 

Her lips were on yours with no warning, and she kissed you sweetly, growing more intense each moment. You kissed back, moaning into her mouth as you rocked into each other. 

When her leg shifted between yours, rubbing up onto your pussy, you pulled away from her kiss and cried out. Gasps for air filled the room and you started to grind down onto her leg, putting delicious pressure on your clit. 

You couldn't help but take her face in your hands and kiss her hard again as you slotted your own thigh to rock against her. Your hands travelled along each other's bodies, squeezing arms and waists and cupping breasts in your desperation for each other. She was so wet by the time the knot in your stomach was beginning to unwind, guiding you to the relief you wanted. You relished the feel of her dripping onto your leg. 

The air was filled with loud moans until the creak of her door opening had you both scrambling to sit up, pulling her sheets up to cover your chests as you faced whoever barged in. 

You weren't expecting to see Anakin. And you weren't expecting to see him so mad. 

“Anakin!” Padme shrieked. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, we had a few drinks-” She was cut off when the Jedi stepped forward, closing the door behind him and interrupting her. 

“I should be more mad, coming to update you on the mission and to see my girlfriend for the first time in months, only to hear such dirty sounds coming from her room. And finding someone else in her bed.” He stalked closer, anger melting off his face and turning to something else. “I should be mad. But since you're my two favorite girls maybe I'll have to make an exception.”

“Girlfriend?” You exclaimed, looking to Padme incredulously. She hung her head guiltily, giving you your answer. Anakin was sitting on the bed now, and he tilted her chin up to look her in the eyes. 

“Baby, it's okay, I promise. I ran into someone in the halls who warned me you'd been drinking. I get it. I guess you two will just have to make it up to me.” He declared in a low voice, smirking and looking over to you.

“Anything.” She promised, a fiery look in her eyes. 

“Will you let me watch?” He whispered, leaning close to her and brushing her lips with his thumb. He broke away to let her turn to you, asking if that was okay.

You felt like you were on fire, you wanted nothing more than to cum and if this was how you'd get to then fine by you. With a nod you leaped forward, catching her lips with your own and pushing her onto her back, with her head in Anakin's lap. He was breathing heavy now, stroking her hair. 

Your teasing fingers trailed down from her collarbone to her breasts, rubbing circles over a nipple and pinching to see her squirm under you, then rubbing down her stomach until you finally reached her pussy. 

She keened at your touch, arching her back when you massaged her clit, still kissing her hard. She was making all kinds of encouraging sounds below you and you decided to reward her by taking your tongue down the path your hand had gone, replacing your fingers with your mouth. She couldn't stay still as you ate her out, alternating between broad licks and sucking hard, legs shaking next to your shoulders. 

It wasn't long before she screamed, shuddering hard and gripping onto your hair as she came in your mouth. You kept licking, helping her ride it out until she pulled your head away, and you sat up to see her chest heaving and eyes completely glazed over. 

You couldn't help but grab her leg, giving tiny kisses to her inner thigh and knee as she slowly came back to her senses.

Distracted, you were caught by surprise when she sprang up, easily switching your places so that your head fell into Anakin's lap and you felt him stroking your hair as he had done to Padme. 

But you weren't focused on him, all your concentration was on her mouth sucking at your nipple with the occasional light bite. Each swirl of her tongue had you gasping. 

You felt a hand on your inner thighs, dangerously close to your pussy, tracing designs into the skin there and teasing until you were wetter than ever and desperate for more of her touch. You mewled out, trying to beg but knowing you were too far gone to be understood. You were still worked up from when you were alone with Padme and knew it wouldn’t take much for you to finally get your release.

As if she understood your desperate gibberish, she slowly guided her hand to your pussy, circling your clit perfectly. Then she pulled off your breasts, positioning herself so her face was above yours. Her eyes were so dilated, the way she was looking at you sent heat throughout your entire body. 

You arched up, coming closer to her face at the feeling of her fingers teasing your wet entrance, mouth opening wide when she finally thrust two fingers into you. 

Like she couldn't help it, she pulled them out slowly, bringing them to her mouth and sucking the taste of you from them.

Eventually she trailed back down and slowly eased her fingers back in, dragging them in and out slowly at first and gradually building a faster pace that had you crying out, gripping the sheets and whipping your head from side to side in Anakin's lap. 

With a wicked grin she lowered her face down to kiss you, curling her fingers to hit a spot inside you that sent sparks to every nerve in your body. You screamed into her mouth.

Now she had her thumb resting on your clit, fingers still rocking into you and curling up. When she began drawing circles on your clit it was over, your body shuddered and you saw white, your ears ringing as you came the hardest you'd ever cum in your life. With her free hand she held your bucking hips down.

When it was over you slumped, muscles relaxing, and Padme released you from the kiss, looking at you with her beautiful eyes. 

“I should catch you two more often.” Anakin decided

**Author's Note:**

> omg hope you liked it i would love a comment if you did!! lemme know your thoughts!!
> 
> have an amazing day guys <3 <3


End file.
